Christmas
by Monolaymoo
Summary: Tenma suggests to celebrate Christmas with Yuuichi...without Tsurugi's consent. Now has two, alternate endings. Take your pick.
1. Chapter 1

All the members of Raimon Eleven stared the bag Tenma, Aoi and Shinsuke were holding out in front of them.

Kurama sighed loudly. "Really? A secret Santa?"

The three nodded their heads together. "Yeah! It'll be fun!"

Kurama sighed again but a most of the team agreed to it save for the blue-haired boy standing away from the group with his bag over his shoulders as he was about to leave. He wasn't too keen on spending Christmas with such loud people; he wanted to spend Christmas with his brother. Suddenly a face appeared in right front him, their faces _this_ close to touching. He let a loud yelp as he scuffled back. The boy in front of him took a step back in surprise but quickly proceeded to what he went there to do. "Here!"

Tsurugi stared quizzically at the small, white pouch in front of him. "You're supposed to-"I know what I'm supposed to do!" Tsurugi snapped back. He wasn't amused by the fact that the boy had suddenly just jumped up and surprised him like that. "And I'm not going to do it!"

Tenma blinked in surprise. "What? Why not? It's Christmas! You should be enjoying the festivities!"

"And I'm going to but not with you guys." Tenma frowned sadly. "What? Why not?"

"Because I can." Tsurugi answered plainly. Tenma pouted and stomped his foot angrily like a child. "No, you can't! You're part of the team so you have to spend Christmas with us!"

*No he doesn't!* Shindou coughed. Tsurugi darted a glare at him before fixing his attention back at the boy standing in front of him. "I want to spend Christmas with my brother, okay?"

He expected the boy to look down with sigh of defeat since it was a very good reason not to come. Christmas was about family too after all. He was shocked when he saw Tenma's platinum eyes sparkling. "That's a great idea! We can celebrate at the hospital with your brother!"

Tsurugi twitched. "No! No, we are not-"

Suddenly his phone began to ring. He took it out to see it was his brother calling. Tenma saw it too and he was quick. He quickly reached out and grabbed his phone. Tsurugi yelled out angrily as Tenma ducked behind his teammates to the other side of the room. "Hello? Is this Tsurugi's older brother?"

Tsurugi's eyes widened as he realized what the brown haired boy was about to do. He spotted a soccerball close to his feet and quickly ran and kicked the ball across the room, hitting Tenma in the head directly causing the boy to hit the ground along with his phone. "Hello? Hello?" Tsurugi clenched his hands in victory and ran and dove to take his phone back but Tenma wasn't done yet. As the phone the phone lied close to his feet, he managed to kick the phone to his hands just before Tsurugi could grab it, much to his horror.

"Would you like to spend Christmas with us?" Tenma asked loudly, the adrenaline still rushing through his body.

"Us?" Yuuichi said on the other line. "As in with the entire team?"

"Yeah!" Tenma nodded happily.

"That sounds wonderful. I would love to spend Christmas with all of Kyousuke's friends." Yuuichi chirped. "I'm afraid I might not have gifts though."

"It's okay! We just want you to be there." Tenma said. Tsurugi could hear his brother laugh at the other end. "If that's the case, there shouldn't be a problem. I'll be waiting at room 315."

"Okay!" Tenma exclaimed before hanging up. He looked back, feeling victorious as if he had just won a prize of some sort until he turned around to see the enraged face of his friend on top of him. His orange eyes were burning into him and made Tenma flinch. He hadn't seen him this angry since their first meeting and Tsurugi was that angry. But he remained quiet as he picked himself up, grabbed his phone and went to leave the room leaving Tenma flustered.

"Oh boy. Now you've done it." Tenma looked at Kurama with surprise. "You really went over the line back there." Tenma began worry.

"W-what do you mean?" Kurama shook his to that. "Think about it. Don't you think he would like it more to spend a quiet Christmas alone with his family?"

Tenma looked down, feeling guilty. Aoi frowned. "Hey, don't pick on Tenma! He was just trying to be nice."

Kurama shrugged and looked at Tenma. "I know you were but it was a little selfish of you to go and do that taking his opinion first." Tenma frowned sadly. He didn't mean to do put a damper on Tsurugi's plans; he just wanted Tsurugi to have fun but, Kurama was right, maybe it was a little selfish to go and do that.

"Why don't you go outside and talk to him?" Kirino suggested. "If you don't, things might get worse." Tenma perked up and jumped up to go patch things up.

…

"Stupid Matsukaze and that stupid happy-go-lucky nature of his…" Tsurugi kept cursing. All he wanted was to spend Christmas with his brother, was that to hard ask? He kept cursing as he kicked the ground over and over again. "Heeeey! Tsurugi!"

Tsurugi kicked the ground harder this time. What did that little twerp want now?

"Tsurugi." He could hear Tenma coming closer and quickly turned and walked away.

"Aah! Tsurugi!" He picked up the pace and ran. Tenma gasped in surprise and began running as well to catch up with him. "Wait! I just want-"

Tsurugi closed his eyes to block out his voice and headed into the streets, hoping to lose the boy. Tenma didn't and actually began to catch up on him. Unlike Tsurugi, he was targeted a lot during their soccer matches. He has been tackled, tripped and narrowly escaped numerous slide tackles that could have resulted some serious injuries, enough to learn how to dodge them in time. The people walking around resembled that and so he managed pass them all cleanly. Tsurugi on the other hand, didn't learn how to do that and was slowed down by the crowd. Tenma would have caught up to him by now except since they were in a crowd, Tenma had trouble finding him though Tsurugi had to take his cape off to keep the boy from spotting it. It wasn't long before he made his way out and ran off. Tenma came out soon after but by then, Tsurugi was gone. He sighed sadly before clapping his hands. He had an idea!

…

Tsurugi finally stopped to catch his breath. He looked back. "…huff…huff…finally!"

Tenma was no longer there to bother him but he looked at the time in his phone. He was too busy running from Tenma to realize that he was late for usual visit to his brother. At this rate, he might not even be able to get there in time. He cursed and ran.

…

*gasp* *gasp* Tsurugi was too exhausted to think. He told the desk woman that he was visiting his brother. He grumbled while waiting.

"Oh, someone's already there." The woman said. Tsurugi was surprised and looked back to ask who it was.

"A…Matsukaze Tenma." Tsurugi twitched in shock. First he ruined his Christmas and now…! He bolted and ran for the elevator to see if it was true and when he finally arrived at his brother's room. He was flabbergasted.

"Hello Tsurugi!" Tenma greeted happily. Tsurugi would have screamed at him to leave but his brother was there too. "Oh hey Kyousuke. I was just talking with your friend."

Tenma nodded his head to confirm his words. "Anyway, thanks for your help. I'll be going now."

"Bye." Yuuichi bided. Tsurugi just glared angrily at Tenma again as the boy left though this time, he didn't seem to notice. "Are you okay Kyousuke?"

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Tsurugi lied.

"You look like you just came from a marathon." Yuuichi joked.

Tsurugi looked away. "Yeah, something on that line…Mind if I take a breather?"

"Of course." Yuuichi smiled. Tsurugi happily took a seat. He really needed it.

…

"Hello?" Tenma greeted the store man. "Do you by chance have this?"

Tenma pulled his notebook in front of him. The man stared at it for moment and shook his head. "No, I'm afraid not my boy."

"Oh. Well, thank you then." Tenma said before leaving. He sighed. He was having a really hard time looking for that thing. He remembered it from a long time ago…Tenma shook his head. He didn't want to think about that right now. Right now he had to figure out a place to buy that.

"Ah! Tenma! What a coincidence." Tenma turned back happily.

"Taiyou!" Tenma couldn't believe it. Amemiya was rather ill before, so ill he couldn't even walk outside his room alone but now…! "That treatment really did wonders!"

Amemiya laughed as the two hugged. Neither had seen the other since their last match together so this was quite the reunion. "You're telling me! Before long, I'll be stealing soccerballs from you so you better watch out!"

Tenma laughed as he felt his friend's hug tighten. "Yeah right! I'm going to pass you every time!"

Amemiya laughed happily, finally detaching himself from Tenma to present something for him…a Christmas present, of course.

"Ooh!" Tenma jumped up excitedly before taking it from Amemiya's hands. It was white, decorated with snowflakes with a blue ribbon on top. Tenma just wanted to tear it open to see what was inside but it seemed like such a shame to ruin such a beautifully wrapped gift. "What's inside?"

"Haha…you'll have to wait till Christmas for that." Tenma widened his eyes a bit.

"Hey, Taiyou…?"

Amemyia blinked at the sound of his name and at how down his usually happy friend was. "What is it?"

"Have you ever, uuh, do something you thought was right but it didn't turn out really well?" Tenma asked. Amemiya gave his friend a sympathetic look. "Other than me trying to play against you guys at the near cost of my life…something tells me this friend related."

"Uuh," Tenma muttered. "Sorry…I didn't-"

"Nah, forget it." Amemiya shook his head. "Just tell ol'Taiyou what ails ya!"

Tenma brightened up.

…

Tsurugi sighed as he went off back to his home. Talking with his brother had really helped a lot in forgetting about today's events but just before he go home, he needed to remember to pass by the store to buy his brother a gift. It was close by so he only needed to turn a few corners to get there. "Woohoo! Thank you Taiyou! You wouldn't believe how hard it was for me to find these!"

Tsurugi stopped. No…not again!

"What are friends for Tenma? Anyway, I'll be off now. Hope you find that other thing you need. Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!"

Tsurugi could hear them exchange words not because they were within ear shot but because they were loud. He could hear footsteps treading on the snow but they headed his way. Tsurugi ducked behind dumpster so its shadow would conceal him. He could Tenma walk by, humming while swing a paper bag in one hand and carrying a white box in the other. He didn't move until Tenma's footsteps were gone. He picked himself and went inside the store. "Oh, I'm sorry but we're closed."

Tsurugi was close to bursting now but he quietly nodded his head and left. Tomorrow was Christmas day and it would be blood fest. No doubt in his mind that all the stores and malls would mobbed by shoppers who were unable to buy their friends or loved ones a gift, including him. He cursed. Why did it Tenma have to ruin everything?

* * *

><p>I used this based on information I got from the internet so sorry if it's not quite accurate.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot to mention this before. This is non-related to my previous Fanfics relating to the Broken Pot. But...if some familiarity does surface, I apologize. For this, I had to use one my original scripts of the Broken Pot for this. The difference was that there was no happy ending in that one. Speaking of endings, I suck with titles, summaries and endings. So sorry.

* * *

><p>Finally…it was that time of the month…Christmas Day! Christmas carols, exchanging gifts, reunion between friends and families, parties…everything that wasn't for Tsurugi. "Nrggh…" and it was all thanks to a certain brown-haired boy. Still, for once Tsurugi would remain positive. He still remembered that he needed to buy his brother a gift as well as for whoever he got. He wasn't interested in his Secret Santa so he didn't even bother to look.<p>

It was horrible. While he talked with his brother during one of his usual visits, his brother handed to him a slip of paper. It turned out he learned about their Secret Santa when he was chatting with Tenma. Curse that little upstart! He must have grabbed it just before running after him, probably to give it to him which explained why he had chased him to no end on the day before. Hopefully now, with his mission accomplished, he wouldn't to see that annoying grin of his until the afternoon.

…

"Merry Christmas Sasuke!" Tenma put down some bones in front of his best friend, his dog, who only yawned in response. "I'm going to go to the mall Oneesan!"

"Alright Tenma! Don't get lost!" Aki reminded as she saw him off.

"I won't!" Tenma brimmed. He wondered how she would react to her gift under the tree. For now, he needed to buy a gift for his Secret Santa. Good thing he grabbed his and Tsurugi's just before he left. He didn't see who he got, he never so much as peeked at it to keep it a surprise.

…

Tsurugi went about visiting the various stores. It was hard finding his brother a present because either, a) The shop was closed for the holiday or b) it flooded with so many shoppers that he couldn't get in. Basically it was a nightmare, a nightmare that wouldn't have happened if a certain '_someone_' hadn't stepped in. He groaned and tried to calm himself. It was just part of his stupid personality to do this sort thing. In hind–sight, it was his fault for mentioning his brother; of course the idiot would have gotten the idea of having a party there! Now he could imagine every single one of them talking with his brother and it wouldn't be so bad had it not been for his brother's habit of talking about some personal things whenever he met someone who at least was acquainted with him; personal things that he did not want anyone, repeat, _anyone_, to know. Ever. And now the people he least wanted in the world to know all that were all going to learn it soon…

He should say things can't get any worse but he didn't want to jinx it.

"Hello? Do you sell this?" Tsurugi asked. It was a rather small store so he didn't if they would have it but the man actually smiled. "Yeah, I think we have that."

Tsurugi couldn't believe his own ears. He quickly ran inside to buy it before someone else could. "Excuse me."

Tsurugi nearly snapped. He recognized the voice as his teammate's, Tenma but there was something else that nearly ticked him. "Can I buy this?"

"Oh, you're lucky, that's the last one left."

"Really? They're selling that well?"

"Uhuh. That's what happens during the Christmas rush."

He knew how hard getting that thing was and ran to the counter, hoping that what they were talking wasn't the thing he was looking for.

"Here you go!" Tsurugi stared in shock. He saw the cashier lady, packing the exact thing he was looking for. Tenma turned to leave and noticed him.

"Oh hey Tsuru…" Tenma's smile disappeared. He noticed Tsurugi's angry face except, it was a really, really, really, really, really, _reeeeally_, angry which in comparison to yesterday, made his enraged face look then seem like an expression of happiness. Still, like yesterday, he didn't say a thing. He only left.

"Ts-Tsurugi…?" Tenma was worried. Was he still mad at him for yesterday? And so begins where yesterday left off, Tenma ran out to follow him….again.

…

"Tsurugi! Tsurugi! Tsuruuuuugi!" Tenma called out. He even jumped as he called the name of his friend. Yeah, the mall was just that crowded. Tsurugi was still ducking with his cape off amongst the crowded. He grumbled as he managed to reach the elevator and went to the ground floor to leave. He eventually exited and headed to leave. That was when something hit him from the side. He looked and bolted.

"Ah, wait! Tsurugi!" Tenma saw him enter the elevator and took the escalator down. That was when he bumped into him but somehow he managed to run out even with all people standing in front of the exit. He managed to wriggle out of the crowd and looked around to find his friend. He soon spotted him as he saw him put his cape back on and he definitely knew it was him because when called him out, he quickly put it away and ran and so did Tenma. "Tsurugi, wait! I just want to talk!"

Tsurugi continued to ignore him, turning sharply into some corners in an attempt to lose him but Tenma but he wasn't that easy to lose. There weren't a lot of people for some reason. He guessed that maybe they were enjoying themselves with family or some friends or at least were in the stores and malls to find a gift for someone they forgot. Tenma kept following him and gasped when he saw Tsurugi slip on some snow and bang his knee. "Oh my gosh! Are you alright, Tsurugi?"

Tenma ran faster to check on his friend. He could hear him grumble as he tried to help him. Tsurugi was anything but cooperative, pushing Tenma away or moving away from the boy. He finally managed to lift one of the cuffs up to his knee. "It's bleeding!"

"…st…i…"

"Uh, uhm, I have some band-aid!" Tenma fumbled. He wanted to ease the pain of his knee. He didn't know why it felt like he had too as if he owed him for something, maybe it was because they were friends?

"W…sto…i…."

"Huh? S-speak up. I can't hear you." Tenma asked as he tried to put in on the gash before suddenly, Tsurugi kicked his leg. "Ts-Tsurugi! Hold still or I won't-"

"WOULD YOU JUST STOP?" Tenma flinched back. He had never heard Tsurugi this mad before.

"I-i-if this is about yesterday…I-I'm really sorry…"

"Oh, you really think this is just about yesterday…?" Tsurugi said angrily in a low tone. Tenma retreated further.

"I…I'm really sorry, I know it was wrong for me to go and include your brother without asking you. It was selfish of me." Tenma spoke back solemnly. He really did mean it.

"Yeah, you're right." Tsurugi muttered. Tenma looked at him in surprise. "Then…again I wouldn't have expected anything less from you…"

Tenma blinked in shock. "Huh…?" Suddenly, Tsurugi pushed himself and walked in the other direction. Tenma jumped in surprise but his was more concerned about the gash on his knee. It would hurt walking with such a deep cut!

"No! Tsurugi! You can't walk…!"

"And why can't I? Why do you care anyway?" Tsurugi snapped angrily. Tenma pouted back in response. "Because I'm concerned about that deep cut in your knee and of course I'm worried! We're teammates and more importantly we're friends so-"

"Don't call me that!" Tsurugi snapped angrily. Tenma blinked in shock.

""Let's get one thing straight, **alright**? **I-am not- you're friend**! If anything you practically ruined everything! I hate you! I hated you when we first met and I still hate you now! That's why I've been trying to get away from you so **stop** acting like we're friends because we aren't!" Tenma blinked. He didn't cry, wail or even shake from all of it. He couldn't feel anything, his body went numb. All he did was stare at the blue-haired with empty eyes, stunned. Tsurugi glared at him one more time before turning.

"You know what…? Just stay away from."

That brought Tenma back into some of his senses. "…Tsuru-"

"No!" Tsurugi yelled but he didn't turned back to face him. "Just…just stay away from me. Don't talk me! Don't…don't keep on ruining everything for me! Just get out of my sight now and stay out of my sight!"

Tenma looked at him as he left. Once he was gone, he looked down.

…

"Woah, you're Tsurugi's brother?" Midori gasped.

"You make it sound it like it's a big deal." Yuuichi laughed. Everyone was surprised. When they thought about Tsurugi's brother, his older brother. They had thought it was a person who not only resembled in looks but in attitude as well. Some thought he might even be worse than Tsurugi but in front of them instead. Although they looked somewhat alike, he was nicer, more pleasant and frankly, nice. He was the exact opposite of Tsurugi. Everyone spent majority of their time wondering how those two were even related to each other.

"Huh? Where's Tenma?" Shinsuke wondered. "He thought of it. He should be here by now."

Shindou wondered too. "I'm sure Tenma's fine." Yuuchi said.

"You know him?" Aoi wondered. Yuuichi nodded his head. "I saw him once before and he came to visit me yesterday."

"He did? Why?" Shindou asked.

"Some Christmas trouble." Yuuichi shrugged.

"Can we just get the Santa thing over with?" Kurama asked. "There's something I have to do back home."

"Alright, alright…" Amagi sighed.

After that, to shorten things up, the Secret Santa was a success for some…

"Oh wow!" Hamano said. "A new reel! Just what I needed!"

Kurama shrugged. "It was easy to guess…Bluefin with Goggles..."

"What was that?" Hamano asked.

"Nothing."

"Oh wow! Can I have this? Really?" Hikaru asked ecstatically.

"Huh?" Shindou said. "It's just a Blackberry."

Everyone stared at Shindou.

…for others it was horrible…

"What the hell is this…?" Kariya thought.

"So, you like your gift?" Kirino asked mischievously. Kariya glared at him.

"Oh yeah…I like..."

Kirino laughed and opened his gift.

"…."

"What's wrong Senpai?" Hikaru asked. Kirino looked at him.

"By chance…did you pick out my gift alone?"

"Oh no! I didn't know what to get so Kariya helped me out!" Hikaru said. "Do you like your gift?"

Kirino glared Kariya who was trying to keep from laughing. "Oh yes…I love… this."

"Then why don't you put it on?" Kariya snickered from the back side. No really saw what it was, not even Hikaru himself since Kariya managed to convince him not to even peek at it but whatever it was it must've been something because Kirino responded by hurling his book at him, his hard bound, a five inch book called the 'Metamorphasis'. No one knows why he had that and everyone wanted to know what it was Kariya gave but none of them wanted to end their lives all too soon.

…and some were just strange.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you…" Ayane kept jumping.

"Woah, what did you give her?" Amagi asked.

"One of Shindou's old T-shirts…" Kariya answered.

Everyone eventually gave the other a gift and received a gift themselves. Shinsuke got a teddy bear that was twice his size from Kuramada, Kuramada got a jacket from Aoi, Aoi got a hat from Hayami, Hayami got a new set of head phones from Ayane…Kariya gave Ichino a handknit scarf that woman with glasses made, Ichino got Amagi some goggles by pure luck, Amagi got Midori a light up, keychain, Midori got Aoyama a picture frame, Aoyama got Kurama a day planner, which he hated and finally, Hamano got Shindou a fishing rod, as if to say he should try it some time and Shinsuke got Kariya a dessert recipe book. He hid to keep Kirino from poking fun at him for that. And so everyone got and received…

"Hey wait, what about Tenma and Tsurugi?" Kirino wondered.

"We all got a gift from our respective Secret Santa so it's safe to say that somehow they got each other." Kariya pointed out. He coughed right after that. Kirino pouted. Did he just here Kariya say "Stupid Kirino!" when he coughed. Kariya flashed a seemingly angelic smile at him to say 'yes'.

"Huh, it's getting late…" Shindou said. "I'd better-"

The door suddenly opened and in came Tsurugi. "Oh, Tsurugi, you're…"

It was apparent to everyone that Tsurugi was in a horrible mood. Shindou couldn't even finish his sentence anymore. Tsurugi just sighed. "Here."

He handed one gift to his brother and one gift to Shindou. "That's for whoever I got."

"Do you want to know who you got?" Shindou asked. Tsurugi shrugged.

"Don't know. Don't care."

He turned to leave which rather surprised his brother.

"Kyousuke? Where're you going?"

"Oh," Tsurugi said in a somewhat softer tone that everyone noticed. "I'm heading home onisan. Sorry but I'm not feeling well."

"Huh? Oh, okay then. Get some rest alright?" Yuuichi said. "Oh, and your gift-"

Tsurugi didn't stay to hear. He already left which worried his older brother. "Kyousuke's acting strange."

Suddenly Aoi's phone rang. "Hello! Oh…alright, okay then. I'll be there soon."

"What was that?" Aoyama asked.

"It was Aki." Aoi answered which confused everyone. "She's a relative of Tenma's. She says he's not feeling well and won't be coming but he asked me to come by to pick up Tsurugi's gift."

"I wonder he found it." Kyousuke said. Shindou looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "He came by asking help for help to find a gift for Kyousuke. I told him that he would probably like a blue soccer jersey with the number 10 because it was the same soccer jersey that guy wore."

"Who's he?" Shindou asked.

"A famous forward who played on Inazuma Japan. They said he was a genius Kyousuke and I looked up to him a lot. Of course, since soccer's pretty popular here, it's actually pretty hard to get one of those."

"It makes sense." Kirino said. "So what did he get you?"

"Let's see…" Yuuichi said. "A sweater."

"A sweater?" Kirino asked. "It doesn't look like he put a lot of thought into it."

"I don't know but I like it." Yuuichi laughed. "Looks like I finally have something to keep me from the cold."

Everyone stared at him as he laughed. Honestly, were those two really related? Everyone talked to each other until finally, visiting hours were over. Everyone enjoyed themselves though they the entire team was there. Night time finally drew in.

…

"Tenma…" Aki said worriedly. "Are you alright? You haven't eaten anything since this morning."

"Unh?" Tenma mumbled as he turned in his bed to face. "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just not hungry."

"I don't care if you're not hungry. You have to eat something. Moreover, since you came back, you've stayed in bed. Did anything happen?" Aki asked. Tenma shook his head.

"It's okay. I'm just really tired. Can I sleep now? I promise I'll eat tomorrow."

Aki looked at him worriedly. "Alright, just get some rest okay?"

Tenma nodded his head turned to face the wall again as he heard her leave. He sighed as soon as the door closed. He wasn't hungry but he was tired. He had just spent the entire day thinking before finally making a conclusion. It was going to be hard but he had to try. No, he had to do it. Even if he meant well, he just ruined what was supposed to be the best day for one his frie…teammate. Yeah, that's really all they were. He shouldn't have jumped into a conclusion like that just because they were on the same team. He closed his eyes as he remembered the talk he had with Tsurugi's older brother.

*You really think I should continue on with the party?*

*Yeah.*

*I'm not sure…he's been avoiding me for inviting everyone here for Christmas without asking him.*

*Kyousuke can be a little close-minded so don't worry about it.*

*I don't know…*

*If you're that worried, you should get him a really amazing gift as a way to say you're sorry."

*Well, what do I get him?*

*That's easy. It's… …*

Tenma sighed. By the least, he hoped Tsurugi would like his gift. He really didn't mean to make him so angry. He really was sorry.

* * *

><p>First fic with a bad ending. Sorry, it really sucks doesn't it? I'm terrible at writing endings...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I made this because a lot of people want a good ending because this is a Christmas fic but I liked the bad ending better. So I made two alternate endings. Yes...I copied Persona. That reminds me. Before you go to either chapters, you might want to read my warning down there at the end of this fic first.

* * *

><p>Tsurugi sighed as he went to visit his brother. The date was December 26th, just after the worst Christmas in history. The only thing more horrible than this year's Christmas was the one he celebrated several years when his brother first lost the use of his legs. He managed to get use to celebrating Christmas in a hospital but it can hard sometimes. It was a hospital after all.<p>

"Hey, older brother." he greeted in monotone voice he took a seat.

"Merry Christmas, Kyousuke!" Yuuchi chimed. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Just peachy." Kyousuke answered in the same tone which didn't convince his brother. He frowned.

"Is everything alright? You've been like this since yesterday. You didn't even pick up when I called you."

Tsurugi looked away to keep their eyes from contacting. "I just had a bad day yesterday."

Yuuichi beamed up suddenly and smiled. "In that case, I think I have something that might cheer you up." Yuuichi then dropped a box right on his lap. "Go ahead. Open it."

Tsurugi looked at the box before undoing the simple white ribbon before unwrapping. It was a shoe box which had; you guessed it, a brand new pair of soccer shoes!

"I remember how you were complaining before about your old shoes and how small and tight they were getting so I bought you some new ones!"

Tsurugi slumped his shoulders a bit. This gift was perfect compared to his gift. He was in such a hurry that he could only buy a sweater, a cheap, on sale sweater. "And here's your other gift."

"Huh…?" Tsurugi wondered. "From who?"

"Tenma." Yuuichi answered. Tsurugi frowned upon hearing the brunette's name and look down to keep his brother from noticing. "It turns you were his Secret Santa. He really worked hard to get your gift."

"He did, did he?" Tsurugi asked with a hint of hatefulness. "I'll open it at home."

"Why not open it now?" Yuuichi asked. Tsurugi stayed quiet for a minute.

"Uhh, I have to go and do something." Tsurugi said before picking himself up to leave.

"Wha-? Kyousuke…!" Yuuichi called but Tsurugi had already left.

* * *

><p>Tenma looked down emptily as he idled the time away by playing with his scrambled eggs with a fork. He did eat like promised yesterday but he ate about one-fourth of was on his plate which worried Aki. Sasuke, the dog, was also worried about his master and whined as he stood on his hind legs to rest his head on Tenma's lap. He used to jump on his lap to comfort him when he was a puppy but you can't do that as big dog. Tenma took notice pet his companion's head with smile. He placed a hotdog into his mouth to say thanks.<p>

"I'll go walk around for a bit Neesan." He said as picked himself up.

"Alright but be back by eleven!" Aki said.

"Okay!" Tenma called. Suddenly, Sasuke barked rather loudly and somewhat aggressively.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Aki said surprise. He barked up few more times before suddenly bolting out the door.

"Stop! Sasuke!" Aki commanded but for the first time, Sasuke refused to listen to her. Aki stood there, dumbfounded. This has never happened before. Sasuke was usually very laid back so it very unlike him to suddenly run off without any warning and not to listen to her and it was also more unlike him to be even remotely aggressive. She wondered why he had suddenly become like this.

* * *

><p>Tsurugi looked at the bag. It was brown with a gold ribbon pasted on it, rather simple. He looked at it for few more minutes and dumped it into a nearby trash can before continuing on. Like he would ever open it. Suddenly, he heard something bark from behind him, he turned and was surprised to see dog digging through the trash can. He was more surprised to see it pick up Matsukaze's gift in his mouth the straps and carry back to him. It sat there, wagging his tail in front of him as if to say-'<em>C'mon! Take it!<em>'

He glared at it. "Go away."

Before he could take another step, it went right back in front of to block him. He tried again and again but the dog continued to block him.

"Ruff!" It went. It clear it wasn't going to leave him alone unless he took the gift. He looked at it one more time.

* * *

><p>Alright, I copied Persona but before that, I want to warn all those who hate bad endings and any Matsukaze fan out there.<p>

DO NOT READ THE BAD ENDING


	4. Bad Ending

If you are reading this, this is your last warning not to...meh. Go ahead. Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

><p>-Bad Ending-<p>

"Alright, I'll take it." He groaned. The dog barked happily and went closer for him to take bag. It barked on last time and walked away. As soon as it was gone, he tossed it back in the garbage. He heard his brother's voice ring into his ear both for the first time, he chose to ignore it. He continued and turned into a corner before bumping into someone.

"Tsur…Tsurugi?" Tenma asked in surprise and took a step back while Tsurugi frowned.

"I thought I told you not to ever talk to me again." Tenma jolted.

"Oh…oh right. S-sorry." Then Tenma looked up at him hesitantly. "D-did you like your gift?"

"Your gift?" He asked. "It's over there."

Tenma's face suddenly broke as he saw the trash can. "D-did you even look at it?"

"No! Why would I bother even looking at a gift from you?" Tsurugi yelled.

"Uh…nggh…" Tenma whined a quietly. "I'm…I'm really sorry, Tsurugi…"

"Just shut up will you?" Tsurugi yelled at him, making him flinch. "Just leave me alone! Go away!" Tenma looked up to try to say something Tsurugi wouldn't even hear of it. "NOW!"

Tenma looked at him in shock before running away. Tsurugi huffed angrily before turning to leave.

….

…

…

{The next day…}

Tsurugi sighed as walked through around again. He sighed, still angry about everything that had happened though with his anger finally fading, a tad bit of guilt began to surface. He was on his to visit his brother until he bumped Shindou.

"Hey! Watch-!" Tsurugi snapped before stopping to see the captain in tears.

"Tsurugi!" Shindou suddenly burst before quieting down between hiccups. "Are…are you on your way to the hospital too?"

"Huh? Did something happen?" Tsurugi asked. Shindou gasped in surprise and wiped a tear. "D-didn't you hear? It's Tenma! He got hit by truck yesterday!"

That got Tsurugi's attention. His face turned pale like Shindou's. "What? ! What happened? !"

"I-I don't know…" Shindou sobbed. "I only just heard it to today! Apparently he's still in a coma."

Tsurugi bit his lip followed his team's captain without any further questions. He didn't care how it happened or where it happened, he just wanted to know if he was alright.

_But…fate is quite cruel isn't it? By the time we got there, Tenma's condition worsened. Everyone was there. Raimon was a pretty tight-knit group so it wasn't surprising. Everyone was allowed to say their good-byes to him. Everyone said it in one room but I stayed outside. I still had my sanity. I knew wouldn't be able to handle it once I got in so I decided to wait so I could speak to him alone. Sure enough, once everyone was out and I stepped inside. I lost it. I couldn't accept that this was going to happen. Before I knew it I found myself babbling all sorts of promises to him as if it would change anything. Then suddenly… he woke up. He looked at me, scared. He asked what was happening to him. I couldn't answer him. So I just hugged him and cried. He started crying too. I think he knew what was going to happen. So I stayed there with him until he finally stopped crying. Once it was over, I ran back out to get it back. Somehow, it was still there. I don't know why they missed it but I was glad they did. It was in the bottom of the trash. Yet, it was as clean as ever. I brought it home and opened. I never stopped crying that night._

_Several days after, everyone went to see him for the last time. They called me to go but I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to go. I just couldn't._

THE END


	5. Good Ending

-Good Ending-

"Alright, I'll take it." He groaned. The dog barked happily and went closer for him to take bag. It barked on last time and walked away. As soon as it was gone, he went to toss it back into the garbage. It was his brother's voice that gave him the pause. By the least, should see what it was. He couldn't reach a decision yet and decided to hang on to it a little longer until he finally decided on what to do with it. He continued and turned into a corner before bumping into someone.

"Tsur…Tsurugi?" Tenma asked in surprise and took a step back while Tsurugi frowned.

"I thought I told you not to ever talk to me again." Tenma jolted.

"Oh…oh right. S-sorry." Then Tenma looked up at him hesitantly. "D-did you like your gift?"

"Your gift?" He asked. Tenma then saw it in his hand. Tsurugi was about to tell him not to get any ideas but then he took another look at him. He was visibly shaking and his eyes were close to bursting. The last thing he really wanted was to have deal with this kid in a crying state and so with a low sigh…he opened it up just to get him stop pestering him over it.

…

He was stunned. Tenma looked at him and began fiddling with his hands. "Is…is it okay…?"

"This…you got it that shop yesterday?" Tsurugi asked to verify his thoughts. Tenma nodded hesitantly.

"I…I'm glad." Tenma whispered. "I just wanted to make sure…I-I'm sorry. D-don't worry, I won't bother you again."

Then Tsurugi actually remembered what he said yesterday in a flash.

…

"You really know how play the guilt game…you know that?" Tsurugi sighed as he scratched his head. Tenma didn't really know what he meant by that. Tsurugi sighed again and took off his scarf. Tenma jolted in shock as Tsurugi wrapped around his neck.

"There…that's your Christmas gift." Tsurugi said. "Now we're even."

That only came as an even more of confusion to Tenma. "I guess I might have been too harsh…"

Tsurugi said it in a low mutter and so Tenma became even more confused. Tsurugi looked and groaned. "You don't know what I'm talking about aren't you?"

Tenma shook his head. He sighed and mumbled something inaudible.

"Wha-…huh?" Tenma asked but Tsurugi shook his head and started to walk away.

"I'll only say it once."

Tenma kept looking at him. He didn't know what he was talking about.

"Come on." Tsurugi called without turning. Tenma blinked and slowly followed.

"I-I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. That's because your brain is about the size of a pebble." Tsurugi sighed. Tenma blinked in shock. "H-hey…! I'm-!"

Then something caught Tsurugi's eyes. Something fast. Before his brain could even process anything, he turned and quickly grabbed Tenma and pulled him back just inches away from the runaway truck. It missed them narrowly. Now both on the ground, staring at over turned truck, the two were too shocked to even speak.

"Ts-Ts-Tsurugi…" Tenma muttered out a bit.

"Y-yeah…" Tsurugi said as he shakily let go of him. "T-that was close…!"

"Yeah…" Tenma said while still on the ground. "I…I didn't even notice…!"

Tsurugi looked at him. It was clear he was severely shaken, especially with all that had already happened yesterday. He helped his friend up, who was still shaking vigorously as he saw the people help the driver out. Somehow he was alright.

"C-come one, Tenma…I'll bring you home." he said to calm him. Tenma gulped and nodded.

"O-okay and…Tsurugi…?"

"What…?" Tsurugi asked. He was starting to get his nerves back.

"T-thank you …" Tenma said before suddenly beginning to cry. Tsurugi quickly wrapped his friend around with his arms. "H-hey! You just survived nearly getting hit by a truck! Why are you crying?"

Tsurugi rubbed Tenma's head to help calm the boy down as he hiccupped. "I-I know…I'm sorry. I-it's just that…I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been here…"


End file.
